Unexpected Forever
by We love us
Summary: For some, sleepovers were weekend rituals. For Akihisa, it was rare - - and that meant surprises. Boy, would he be surprised by a certain female's change of feelings for him... T - bordering on M
1. Chapter 1: A Chance Made

_I don't own this anime._

**Unexpected** **Forever**  
1/?  
_A chance made_  


There wasn't anything remotely interesting happening in class. Akihisa sighed, looking out the window and wondered why life was going so slow for him. He grimaced when a ball of paper hit the back of his head. He picked it up, unrolled it and read it out of sight from the teacher.

_Yoshii,_

_We're having a sleep-over at Shouko's place tonight for the weekend - it's best for you to accept so there won't be any death or disasters - have your sister pick us up...I mean it, man._

_Idiot, don't do anything I wouldn't do.  
-Shimada_

_Aki-kun, I'll be waiting for you there with snacks for you!  
-Himeji_

He groaned, knowing that he had no other choice but to attend now. He crumpled the piece of paper and stuffed it in his pocket. Akihisa looked out the window, lamenting on the dream he woke up from this morning - - a dream he hadn't had for months and suddenly it was haunting him with desires he hadn't felt before. The girl's identity was unknown - - he ruled out Shimada and Himeji because they didn't have long, dark hair that flowed down their back... the curve of her back, the slight dimples there as his vision journeyed down to see a firm behind, her nakedness affected him to a point where it was painful to walk to the bathroom to take a shower.

He shook his head, ridding of the thought of that mystery girl.

**-x-**

"Aki-kun~ don't do anything you're not suppose to. Bye, darling brother!" His sister, Akira, sing-songed as she drove away. Akihisa shivered at the warning dripping from those words, knocking out any lecherous hope from his body. But he knew that no girl could like him, it just seemed...highly improbable.

Sighing, he took his bags, bracing himself for anything unexpected when he arrived at Shouko's door. He decided to ring the doorbell, startled when it shocked him.

"Akihisa-san, you're...here," Shouko's voice said monotonously, indicating no joy or dismay, and it was a refreshing welcome to the usual verbal and physical abuse he received from Shimada and Himeji.

"Yeah...where am I sleeping tonight?" He asked, curious as to what room he would be staying in for the weekend.

"We're sleeping in pairs." She replied, leading him to what room he was going to be in. They stopped in front of a door and Shouko seemed hesitant to say the next words. A dread built in his stomach at the steely look in her eyes.

"You...are going to be ...sleeping with me."

It took a few moments to understand the mere significance of what she said. He blinked, hummed then nodded.

"Alright, which side of the bed do you want? Or I can take the floor." He said, putting down his bags behind the door to observe Shouko's room. It was a fair mix between light and dark colors, a perfect contrast. It was a tasteful room with a few antiques set up.

And the bed seemed big enough for the two of them - - but he wanted to know if Shouko would be comfortable enough to have him in her bed. He gazed at her silently, wondered what her answer would be.

"The floor for now," The dark-haired girl said, heading to her dresser and picking out her night clothing.

He nodded, it wasn't worst than the facilities at school for Class F before he realized that she was already getting changed. Her skirt was gone and she was pulling her shirt over her head when he felt the familiar pressure of a nosebleed coming. He covered his eyes, blindingly walking to where the door - - where he last saw it - - to give Shouko privacy. But Akihisa felt a hand gripping the back of his shirt and tugging him back before arms encircled his shoulders and her body press against his from behind.

"Eh? Um...may I ask you to let go, Shouko-san?" He mumbled, clenching his hands into fists to keep his self-resolve. If he were to guess, it felt like she was trying to seduce him or something.

Warm breath tickled the sensitive shell of his ear, "Why should I? If I let you go now, you'll be looking at my naked body...and it would rouse suspicion among Shimada and Himeji to check up on us."

Realization hit him hard, he would die if he didn't get out of this room from Shimada and Himeji's lethal attacks...or he would die of blood loss with his last sight being of Shouko's naked body. He grabbed the blanket and pulled it over them before rolling on his stomach and then sliding out of her embrace. Akihisa stood up, glancing at the blanket-covered body with relief. His minute plan worked - - and he headed out of the room, a smug satisfaction lacing his voice.

"You should do better than that, Shouko-san."

**-xx-**

They all met up in the living room, clearing it for space to play Spin the Bottle - - a game he thought they got over at a young age. But he didn't mind, they probably would do a truth or dare / 7 minutes in heaven style mix-up. Currently, he sat beside Shouko, who slithered between the space of him and Shimada - she didn't notice due to Yuuji's starting turn. Akihisa stiffened when Shouko pressed against him boldly, he could feel the soft flesh of her breasts, a wonderful feeling placed upon his left arm.

The bottle landed on Youko, and Yuuji asked him to choose between truth or dare. Of course it was truth - - the easier way for some.

Akihisa didn't pay attention to the question when he felt a hand on his thigh, the heat of Shouko's palm made him ache - - but he pressed down that desire. What was going on with Shouko today? He wondered, feeling uneasy when Shimada sent him a suspicious glare.

A few hours passed and Akihisa had the luck to not once get chosen. Except this time, Shouko's turn for spinning the bottle after she chose truth landed on him. He gulped, perspiring under the intensity of her stare.

"Dare," the word escaped his mouth so smoothly he was surprised. A few of his friends thought so, too.

Shouko seemed delighted at the fact, her lips curled into a titillating smile that showed her beauty full force.

"I dare you to french kiss me on the lips for an hour." Her eyes challenged him - - Akihisa felt aggressive at the assumption that most of his friends thought he would chicken out. But he mentally chuckled at them.

"Alright then," he said, pulling her on top his lap and cupped Shouko's cheeks. He read a few of his sister's girl magazines to know that to set the right mood, their eyes had to be connected. He felt her tense up and he drew her in closely.

"Relax," he whispered, stroking her head softly, she mewled, leaning back for his touch. He messaged her scalp, putting his other hand on the back of her neck and brought her close to him that only millimeters separated their lips.

Her lips trembled against his, it was a dry peck - - but he kissed her again. Opening his mouth to wet his and her mouth with his tongue, he reacted instinctively when she grabbed the lapels of his button up shirt. There was a faint pressure in his lower abdomen that he hadn't felt before, and he pressed closer. Their lips smacked together, tongues shyly dueling but getting to know each other. He bravely plunged into her mouth, exploring the sweetness that hit his taste buds, wanting more - - needing more.

Shouko gasped, her tongue softening under his command. Her head tilted to accept him more comfortably - - and he felt her legs encircle his waist, their bodies had no space between them. He could feel her heat, he was so close that he was sure his racing heart matched hers. It was an exciting aspect to feel so intimately connected with just a kiss. Every time she shifted her hips, his rose up - - and a low moan escaped her, he muffled it so only he could hear the sweet sounds coming from her. Sounds he was causing.

The rest of the world didn't seem to exist anymore - - all his senses were focused solely on Shouko. The feel of her chest pressing against his through the thin fabric of his shirt, the heat of her body singed him, his hands splayed across her back to have her close as possible. He could hear light pants and his ragged breathing mixing, the tips of their tongues fought gently, slowly. He couldn't get enough of her taste, it was addicting to him and the dare was forgotten in his mind. It didn't matter if an hour had passed but he wanted to kiss Shouko until time stopped.

Her hips rocked against his, their pelvic regions bumping until their sexes met and throbbed - - aching for that sweet first release. He gripped her hips tightly, forcing her to lock against him tightly. Their mouths clumsily slipped on one another, saliva dripped down their chin. He could feel that tightly wound coil ready to break under her heat, Akihisa felt her stiffen and tremble before he followed her into blissfulness. His cock throbbed quickly as it ached for more contact.

Shouko's fingers dug into his shoulders when he shifted slightly, trying to rid of the uncomfortable feeling of wetness staining the outside and inside of his pants' crotch area. Her mouth moved lazily against his, conveying her fatigue.

He grabbed a hold of her behind, hoisting her up with him as he unsteadily climbed the stairs to their shared room.

**-xxx-**

"What. Was. That. Idiot. Doing?" Yuuji asked, stunned at watch Shouko and Akihisa make out like a bunch of hormones gone crazy.

"Akihisa..." Two female voices whispered, colored with pain and jealousy.

Kouta woke up, scratching his head, asking a "What happened?" Before being knocked out by Shimada and Himeji due to their troubled feelings towards Akihisa.

"I-I never t-t-thought he w-w-would do t-that!"

Yuuji chuckled. "Well, he sure had courage. That was a surprise."

They all looked at the stairs where Akihisa and Shouko went up. Probably to continue their activities...the thought of them together - - kissing and who knows what else, hurt for Shimada and Himeji to even think about.

Shouko had more courage than them to ask Akihisa that dare - - a dare they thought of asking but the bottle's timing was cursed and never right.

It hurt to think about it - - but Shouko would probably come to her senses, after all...she did love Yuuji.

Right? A niggling doubt worked its way into Shimada and Himeji. The worry didn't go away for the rest of the night.


	2. Chapter 2: Lookout Morning

_Sorry for mistakes. I don't own anything._

_(I wanted to get this chapter out as soon as possible. I apologize for grammar and stuff. I have a faint idea on how I want this story to go, but nothing is set in stone yet. Enjoy please.)_

**Unexpected** **Forever**  
2/?  
_Lookout morning_

"Aki-kun, get up...!" Shouko's hissed whisper brushed his cheek, he could feel her body heat - - _she must be quite close_, he thought blearily, feeling muscles in his body ache in places he hadn't thought existed. A hand caressed his cheek before pulling away and he yearned for more contact, struggling to open his eyes.

He sat up, the blanket settling down in his lap, exposing his bare chest. A gasp startled him from his sleepy daze and he looked down, noticing blurry streaks of red lining his torso. _What...? I don't remember _anything_ last night,_ he felt a niggling worry that he done something that his sister warned him not to do. With a deep inhale, he prepared himself for whatever answers would be for his question.

"Shouko-san, do you mind telling me _why_ you're in my room and the origin of these red marks?" Akihisa asked, dismissing the slightest dread churning in his stomach at the expression on her face.

She blushed, clasping her hands together and took a sharp breath in. "Well, it's a bit blurry for me, too. But when I woke up...I was...naked and in your arms..." She trailed off wistfully, distant in her brief flash of memories.

_Did we...do what I think we__ did?!_ Akihisa felt frustrated, this was getting no where and they were old enough to settle this calmly and rationally. He clenched the blanket covering his lower half and gazed into Shouko's eyes.

"Yes..." She replied to him, as though reading his mind. "Your eyes express everything you feel, like an open book..." Her hand cupped his cheek, thumbing his lower lip before breaking the contact and facing away from him. The tender look in her eyes enticed him to lean closer - - her lips glistened, as though compelling him to take them...

Her composure came back and then she told him to hurry and get dressed to join the rest of them and act like nothing happened between them last night before heading out - - the door clicked shut, signalling her departure from him.

He stared at the door in shock and a bit of hurt. _Act like nothing happened? That was my first and yours too...how can I act...like nothing happened between us? I could feel you around me, like a gentle heat _- - while the thought was arousing, it also comforted him. While her words told him something, her body responded to his naturally, like two magnets of different ends coming together. And it was starting to feel difficult to be away from her, but if that was her wish, he would do so.

Even his heart disagreed that she wasn't the ideal girl he imagined, he knew deep down that she was everything to him - - his view of her changed drastically in the span of one night together.

**-iv-**

"There's Akihisa!" Yuuji said exuberantly, his mouth stuffed with food.

He awkwardly sat down, noticing that Shimada and Himeji were no where to be seen. But something told him he would confront them soon - - and it would end badly. Or it would end up with him getting the short end of the stick - - which seemed to be quite common these days as he fixed his stare on Shouko, noticing her nonchalant attitude.

And it pained him to realize he meant that little - - but if she was going to brush him off that quickly, he wouldn't feel this much hurt from such words. Right? Looking down at his plate of food, Akihisa didn't feel the slightest inclination of hunger - - the only hunger that remained was the longing for Shouko's sweet cries and surrounded by her warmth... He stood back up, attracting Yuuji and Shouko's attention.

"I'll be going for a walk." His words were clipped and coolly said, not wanting Shouko to know how close he was to picking her up and taking her back to their shared room.

**-v-**

The air was fresh in the country and it took him fifteen minutes to find a way out from the manor. Akihisa grimaced, last night was a mistake - - a thought he tried to convince himself with to agree with Shouko. But his heart couldn't agree, not when it felt so right - - yet it was at the wrong time. If Shouko expressed her unconscious desires for him, it would show that he meant of some importance to her - - whether she knew it or not. At least he knew he had a slight chance - - but their worlds were far apart.

They were polar opposites in every way.

Shouko's personality bordered on apathy - - it only switched to borderline obsession when something concerned Yuuji. He sighed, maybe he was thinking too much.

Akihisa felt pathetic, feeling this way when he couldn't sort out his feelings for Shimada or Himeji clearly. _But I never felt that way for someone - - not even for Shimada or Himeji..._He thought, looking distantly at the scenery. A scenery fit for a first date - - plush rose bushes, flowers that coordinated with the walkway and tastefully decorated it.

Seeing a bench, he walked to it - - needing a place to work things out: his feelings, his thoughts of Shimada and Himeji and Shouko. They were all important to him, but he couldn't love them all, it would hurt the others and be unfair. But Shouko only resonated in his mind, he couldn't think of anything else but her. She consumed his every thought - - the delicate bow of her lips, soft, pale skin, how right it felt to hold her in his arms - - however brief it was.

Thinking about her made him want to impress her, but she had everything in life - - what could he provide that hadn't already had?

He didn't think he could feel this way for someone he hadn't thought of in a romantic way - - but Shouko changed him. It would be her touch he craved, her body against his to rid of the emptiness that haunted his chest and made him ache in longing. He loved Shimada and Himeji equally. But in the past, he would've liked to hold their hands, kiss them and hug them. Yet comparing that to the intimacy he shared with Shouko made those fantasies seem like a distant dream out of his reach.

Akihisa never thought that was how his first time would be. Besides...there was a more pressing issue to worry about:

His sister.

She would murder him cold. He could imagine her insane smile before he was killed. And it wouldn't be a swift death, he knew. Shivering, he headed back to the manor - - needing a semblance of composure from the doubt in his mind. Akira would know even without him telling her - - but that wasn't what scared him the most.

Shimada and Himeji were gone. His instincts told him to stay in Shouko's room for the rest of the day. And he would - - but he would need a few snacks to take with him.


End file.
